dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku Enkindled! The Awakened One's New Ultra Instinct!
is the one hundred and tenth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 8, 2017. Its original American airdate was May 11, 2019. It is the second part of This is the Ultimate Battle in all the Universes! Son Goku vs Jiren!!. Summary Goku, while in his x20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken state, struggles to push his Universe 7's Spirit Bomb against Jiren's immense power. It appears that Goku was swallowed by the Spirit Bomb, and Khai notes that with Goku's defeat, the rest of Universe 7 will crumble. Goku emerges from the attack, revealing that he barely managed to stop it from colliding with himself, and attempts to push it back. Jiren puts his arms down and pushes the Spirit Bomb back with a glance. The exempt gods realize that neither warrior achieved their level of power through normal training, most particularly Jiren, who is in fact hiding an even larger power. The force from the energy from both sides causes the Spirit Bomb to expand and contract, creating shockwaves throughout the tournament ring. Whis notes that while Goku has reached the limit of his limits, Jiren has yet to come close to his full power. Whis says that Jiren has long since reached the level of power as a God of Destruction, revealing that the rumor about a "mortal that even a God of Destruction cannot defeat" is in fact true. Vados points out that the expansion of energy colliding with the opposing force is reaching its limit. The Spirit Bomb contracts, creating a black hole, and Goku falls in it, exposing himself to the large energy of the Spirit Bomb and he is swallowed by its immense explosion that shakes the entire Null Realm. Top notes that Jiren is victorious. After the explosion clears, the Grand Minister remarks that it is over and he is glad that the tournament ring managed to hold out, however he points out that Goku is nowhere to be found. Krillin tries to remain optimistic by saying Goku has not been teleported to the spectator seats yet, but his ki cannot be sensed. It is assumed that Goku has been vaporized by being exposed to such a huge explosion in close range. Champa points out that Jiren should be disqualified for killing, but he is corrected by the Great Priest, who says that it was Goku's own attack that destroyed him, which is in-turn a form of self-destruction, so Jiren receives no penalties. Khai and Belmod are confident that with Goku's defeat, Jiren will go on to finish off everyone else and Universe 11 will survive. Top and Dyspo gather around Jiren as the remaining warriors all surround them, with Vados pointing out that despite Jiren showing how formidable he is, not a single warrior lost their will to fight. Champa yells at his Universe 6 warriors to fight, and the Great Priest reminds everyone that not even half of the 48-minute time limit has passed and that they should continue fighting. As the two Zenos prepare to count Goku as eliminated on their GodPads, a shockwave that shakes the entire ring and everyone senses a wild flow of power. Universe 7 immediately realizes who this is coming from, and a large pillar of light appears, with Goku emerging from it in his newly acquired Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete) form. While everyone is shocked to see Goku is still alive, they begin to wonder why he is so different. Tien and Master Roshi realize that while his body is emitting a tremendous amount of heat, his ki is calm. Goku directs his attention to Jiren, and after a single footstep, immediately attacks him with a kick. Goku moved so fast that Top and Dyspo did not realize he moved until he already did, however Jiren was able to dodge the attack. Goku attacks again, but when Jiren tries to punch him, Goku suddenly dodges and collides his fist with Jiren's. Jiren attacks again but Goku dodges his attack once more, managing to scrape Jiren's face. Piccolo and Gohan realize that Goku's attacks are able to affect Jiren, but his movements are different than his usual movements. Vegeta wonders what happened to Goku as his movements feel "unreal". Top and Dyspo both try to attack Goku, however they are easily countered and thrown aside. Top tries to use Justice Flash, but Goku casually dodges the attack by walking towards Jiren. Jiren shows Top a hand signal, informing him that his help is not needed. Goku attacks Jiren again, accurately dodges his attacks while attacking himself, however Jiren manages to block them. The two begin colliding attacks while the spectators wondering what is going on. Piccolo notes that with every attacks and every block, Goku's power is increasing and his attacks become quicker, sharper and heavier. Khai and Belmod are shocked that Jiren is being pushed this much. After thinking for a bit, Whis expresses with glee that Goku is utilizing the godly ability of "reacting without thinking" (named by Beerus as "Autonomous Ultra Instinct"). Hearing this, the other Gods are shocked that a mortal could grow to this level, fighting in a state that is not easy to attain even by other Gods. The Great Priest is also observing this phenomenon, impressed that Goku has developed so much. Beerus wonders how Goku reached that level so quickly, and Whis explains his assumption on how Goku achieved this state: the energy of the Universe 7's Spirit Bomb is acting as a temporary source of power for Goku's depleted body, and when the huge power of the Spirit Bomb entered Goku clashed with Goku's own power to resist it, causing Goku to break through the shell to the deeper potential within himself. While Whis is impressed about this, he is also concerned about Goku's body emitting a large amount of heat. Goku and Jiren continue to collide attacks that shake the entire tournament, and Goku manages to land two clean blows that knocks Jiren down. When Jiren stands his ground, Goku charges and tries to attack with his remaining strength, causing a huge explosion. When the smoke clears, Jiren appears to have blocked his attack, calling Saiyans interesting, but he comments that Goku has reached his limit as the Autonomous Ultra Instinct form runs out. Jiren blasts Goku away, and he is suddenly attacked by Hit. Hit tried to attack Jiren in this moment as warriors typically are most open when finishing their enemies, but Jiren does not have this weakness as he casually blocks Hit's attack. Jiren asks what he wants, and Hit says that he's working. Vegeta confronts Goku, who says he has run out of power and is lying on the floor, and asks him what he did. Goku replies that he himself doesn't know. Ribrianne appears, and Vegeta sets his sights on her, but Goku suddenly disappears when he's not looking. It is revealed that Goku was swiped by Frieza, who charges an attack against him, saying this brings back memories of Planet Namek. Major Events *Goku is thought to be killed after he collides with his own Spirit Bomb. *Goku uses Autonomous Ultra Instinct for the first time. *Goku is defeated by Jiren after the ability wears off. Battles *Pirina vs. Catopesra *Saonel vs. Biarra *Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete)) vs. Jiren *Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete)) vs. Top and Dyspo *Goku (Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete)/Base) vs. Jiren *Hit vs. Jiren Appearances Characters Locations *Null Realm **Tournament of Power Arena Objects *GodPad *Angel Attendant's Staff *Potara *Halo Transformations *Autonomous Ultra Instinct (incomplete) Animation Staff *'Script' - Atsuhiro Tomioka *'Storyboard' - Masato Mitsuka *'Episode Director' - Masato Mitsuka *'Animation Supervisor' - Naoki Tate & Yoichi Onishi *'Key Animators' - Naoki Tate, Yoshitaka Kato, Nobuyoshi Sasakado, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Yuki Osada, Naotoshi Shida, Yuya Takahashi, Kouhei Kajiwara, Yumiko Tomiki *'2nd Key Animators' - Miyako Tsuji, Hiroyuki Itai, Shunsuke Okubo, Yuki Omizu, Miyuki Yokoyama, Asahi Production Differences from the manga *Goku never uses the Spirit Bomb against Jiren in the manga. *In the anime, Goku first enters into his incomplete Autonomous Ultra Instinct form after he collides with his own Spirit Bomb. In the manga, Goku first enters into this form after seeing Roshi display a similar technique against Jiren and recalling the words of his former masters. *In the anime, Goku is able to fight against Jiren, as well as Top and Dyspo, using the Autonomous Ultra Instinct form for a brief time before losing it. In the manga, he loses it before even throwing his first punch. *In the anime, Hit first confronts Jiren after he defeats Goku and his Autonomous Ultra Instinct state has worn off. In the manga, Hit confronted Jiren before Goku did. Trivia *During the fight between Autonomous Ultra Instinct Goku and Jiren, part of the fighting was identical to the opening theme Genkaitoppa X Survivor, the only difference being Goku's new state and tattered attire. *The way Goku stops Top and Dyspo from punching him is the same way Whis stopped Goku and Vegeta during training. *In the Toonami Broadcast, the scene where Goku rapidly punches Jiren has dropped frame rates due to seizure concerns. Gallery Site Navigation ca: Episodi 110 (BDS) es:Episodio 110 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:O despertar de Son Goku! Novos segredos aguardam! fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 110 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe Survival Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super